


A Kiss Full Of Dreams

by hulafreaky



Category: Disney Princesses, Disney RPF, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Angst, Coma, Disney, Disney Princesses - Freeform, F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey was drunk out of her mind. And the two men that love her the most stay by her side until she wakes up. Will she ever wake up? Jonathan and Jeff pray to the heavens that she will. But, was it her drunk state that caused her to be in that hospital bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Full Of Dreams

"Audrey! Audrey! Please! Please, don’t leave me!" Jeff cried to the lifeless body that lay before him.

It all happened so fast. And it was his fault. He didn’t mean for it to happen. She was the one that didn’t have her seatbelt though. But he was the driver, he should have told her to put her seatbelt on. She kept squirming around, and she felt queasy, so he let her lean out the window for air. He shouldn’t have let her drink that much at the party. She’s a light weight. She couldn’t drink as much as Jeff could without barfing her brains out.

"Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to keep it down. There are other patients resting." A worried nurse warned him.

"Please, can you please wake her up? I need to see her eyes. I need to see her smile." He held Audrey’s warm hand. She was still alive, but that didn’t reassure him one bit.

"Sir, what happened to her was very serious. I know you feel at fault but you needn’t worry. She was very intoxicated and distracted you while you were driving."

"I know! I was there, remember? You don’t have to remind me!" He yelled angrily at the nurse.

"Sir, please do not raise your voice with me."

Jeff shook his head. “I’m sorry."

"It’s quite alright. Now, sir, could you please go back to your room? You need your rest as well." The nurse gestured to his bandaged head, his hospital gown and the IV attached to his arm.

He nodded slightly and stood up. He walked over to the door, rolling the IV along with him. Once at the door, he looked back at the beautiful, blonde princess in a coma. “I love you, Audrey. Please wake up soon."

What had happened? It was just an innocent wrap up party for Improvaganza. They had just finished their last show and they all went out for drinks. Audrey had a little too much though. Jeff had promised to drive her home so he only he had a couple beers, nothing that would make him too drunk to drive. The two had been friends for a long time. They met through their talent agency. Jeff tried to flirt with her at first but Audrey didn’t fall for it. She just laughed and said, “Nice try, sweet cheeks." Jeff instantly liked her and how hard it was for him to snatch her up.

He loved her. But of course, he didn’t really realize it until he saw her in the totaled car on the passenger’s side. It was all coming back to him. He was driving to Audrey’s place. She was singing random songs in her drunken matter, making Jeff chuckle at her. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Then, she grabbed the steering wheel and steered them straight into a lamp post. Nothing too serious like an oncoming truck but she was still in a coma. And he was at fault. If not entirely, still, he was partly to blame. He just prayed to a higher being that she would wake up.

Jeff heard a knock on his door. “Come in."

His friends had all come to visit him. Ryan, Greg, Colin, Brad, Drew, Heather, Chip, Kathy, and Jonathan. He had been in the hospital for a day now. He just wanted to get out of his stupid hospital room and be with Audrey.

"Hey kitten." Greg said with a smile. “How ya feeling?"

"I’m fine. Audrey’s in a coma." He said with a sad catch in his voice.

Jonathan looked at Jeff and quickly ran out the door to Audrey’s room.

Jonathan had always cared for Audrey. There was something about her. Something he adored. Something that amazed him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But, when he saw her there, just a lifeless body with machines attached to her, he knew he loved her. He loved her all along. That playful smile; that sweet laugh. She always performed scenes with him that led to romance. He just thought they were mere coincidences at the time. But now, looking at the love of his life, he knew it was because he loved her. However, had he led the scenes that direction, or had she? Did she feel the same way he did? Or was Jonathan making this all up in his head?

"Jonathan?" Jeff called his friend’s name from across the room.

Jonathan was holding Audrey’s hand like Jeff had not too many moments ago. “Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, afraid of the answer.

"I think I love her, Jeff. No," He paused and looked down at her. “Scratch that. I know I love her."

"You can’t!" Jeff cried.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I love her." He said quietly.

"You do?" Jonathan asked in shock. Jeff just nodded. They gave each other a thoughtful once-over. They weren’t angry with each other. But, they weren’t happy either.

The next couple days were hard on Jeff. He had been discharged but hadn’t left the hospital yet. He just stayed there with Audrey, despite the nurses’ suggestions to go home and get some rest. They let him stay there, respecting the love he had for the woman in a deep sleep.

Jonathan visited a lot as well. He didn’t stay at the hospital like Jeff did. He thought it would be too much. And the nurses wouldn’t give him as much sympathy. He wasn’t in the car with Audrey at the time. The two just sat in the room in silence, keeping their distance, for hours on end, just staring at the sleeping girl before them.

After a month of the same routine, Jeff had enough.

"Why hasn’t she woken up yet?" He stood up furiously.

"Jeff, just give her some time." Jonathan said to him in a calm voice.

"No, it’s been a month, Jonathan. She should be awake by now! I need to see her laugh again."

"We can’t rush things, Jeff."

"You can’t. I can." He ran over to Audrey’s body. He leaned down carefully and kissed her lips. It was a deep kiss but, Jeff pulled away when he just felt death beneath him.

"Jeff? What do you think will happen? This isn’t a fucking fairytale. This is real life."

"You try."

"What?"

"You try. Kiss her."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes! Just fucking kiss her, Jonathan." Tears welled up in his eyes. Jonathan just nodded.

He looked down at Audrey. He could have sworn the corners of her mouth was tilted up just a tiny bit. He shook his head. He leaned down until he was an inch away from her face. He closed his eyes and the distance between them. Instantly, the machines that were attached to her started to beep vigorously. Her hands moved slightly and then, her body jerked upward, into the kiss.

Jonathan pulled away, shocked at what happened. Audrey awoke. Her eyes opened up and she smiled at Jonathan.

"Finally." Was the first word to come out of her mouth. Jonathan leaped forward and embraced her in his arms.

Jeff just stood there in shock. Then he remembered what Audrey had whispered in his ear the night of the crash. “I think I love Jonathan." Then it came to him, he was angry at the fact that she didn’t love him. Audrey didn’t grab the wheel, steering them into that lamp post. It was Jeff. It was his anger with himself, Audrey, and Jonathan. He stared at the couple before him. He debated telling them but, he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell them that he almost killed Audrey. He just wanted his friends to be happy, even if that meant he couldn’t be happy himself.

After a few seconds, he accepted it. “Well, what do you know? Maybe there is nothing more powerful than a true love’s kiss."


End file.
